Life's Not a Fairy Tale
by RiskyBusiness
Summary: Rated PG for death...Harry loves Hermoine but is traumitized after....well u'll just have 2 read!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
  
  
"Life's not a fairy tale, Harry," you whispered in my ear. I watched your big brown eyes every second before.it happened. Watched those eyes filled with fear, hope, love, and despair. Told myself I couldn't cry, I wouldn't let you see how upset I was. Looking into those eyes for the last time before you closed them I couldn't stop that tear from rolling down my cheek. "Hermione," I whispered into the dark, only to be answered by silence. I felt my heart break as you took that last shaky breath and then stopped breathing all together. The pain wrenched my insides, burn my eyes, moistened my cheeks as the rivers of despair started to flow. You were only person I had ever loved, the only person that had loved me for who I was.  
  
A/N: Should I continue? I was just bored so I started writing but if nebody wants me to I guess I could write more. 


	2. One Year Later

Disclaimer: nope don't own any of them I wish lol  
  
A/N: yay! I didn't think anybody would actually read this lol..this story is really depressing but that alrite because it's hard to write happy, at least in my case.thanks again for reviewing it makes me write more!  
  
I walk through the halls that have become "mine" over the past 6 years. People smile at me everywhere I go, people who pretend to be my friends, people who will never know me.  
  
Not like she knew me.  
  
I told her everything. She knew things about me I didn't even know.  
  
She was a part of me, everything I lived for.  
  
She still is a part of me.  
  
Which is why it hurts so bad.  
  
Never again will I be able to look into those eyes and whisper, "I love you." Never again will I be able to hold the one I love more then life itself.  
  
The pain was still the same as it was that night. A year ago, exactly. People always say don't worry it will fade.  
  
But it doesn't. It still rushes through my body every waking moment, threatening to suffocate me. Every time I smile, every time I laugh, the pain is still there.  
  
Because I am never happy, I will never be happy, until I am with her.  
  
All those smiles are fake. As fake as the "friendships" I have formed over the past six years.  
  
They mean nothing.  
  
A/N: I'll post again later 2day mayb and tell what happened exactly a year ago but then I'll be gone again for a week so please review! 


	3. Flashback

Disclaimer: of course I don't own any of the characters lol we all know that  
  
A/N: sorry I took so long I have a lot of motivation and that hasn't happened until 2day lol...my internets down so I don't know when I'll be able to post this but I will as soon as possible. I did have motivation a while ago but then being the ditz I am I deleted the whole thing by pressing the x button for some unknown reason.well here it is again.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
My mind wandered from my homework to thoughts of Hermione.  
  
My dear Hermione, what would I do without her? It would be impossible she is my everything.  
  
The opening of the portrait echoes across the empty common room.  
  
I turn around expecting to see my love's bushy brown hair and caring green eyes.  
  
Instead I see freckles and bright red hair.  
  
"Ron? What are you doing up?" I question my "best friend" who thinks he know everything. Little does he know I only hang around with him for lack of better company. I'm guessing he does the same.  
  
His freckles are barely obvious through the redness of his face and the tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Hermione." He chokes out through ragged sobs as he tries to breath.  
  
"WHAT?! WHERE IS SHE WHATS WRONG?!"  
  
Panic takes over and I can no longer think about anything as getting to her.  
  
"Hospital wing..oh Harry, hurry!"  
  
I race as fast as I can to get to her, find out what's wrong.  
  
Not worrying about who I may be waking as my feet echo on the concrete of the castle halls.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
I gasp for breath as I wake up from the dream.  
  
Sunlight hits me in the face through the open curtain, reflecting off my damp cheeks.  
  
The freckled face stares down at me.  
  
"The dream again, Harry?"  
  
"It.it didn't end this time. You woke me up."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"No, I'm glad. I.I just don't want to relive this every night." I manage to choke out before I break down in sobs.  
  
"Shhh.shhh. It's ok, Harry." He whispers as he rocks me back and forth.  
  
He really does care, I just wish I could care back. For anybody.  
  
But I can't, I don't want to lose anybody else. 


End file.
